


Armored delight

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Humor, M/M, Obi in armor, Oral Sex, PWP pretty much, Shameless Smut, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Pulling out an old armor, a gift from Satine, Obi-Wan gets a lot more attention than he suspected he would. He's promptly engaged in passionate situations as the flames of desire awakens in him.





	1. Stupid sexy Obi

Adjusting the left brace, Obi-Wan chuckled faintly. “I can’t believe this getup still fits me. It must be…Force, almost fifteen years since I wore it last.” He chuckled even more. “Perhaps fourteen.” The armor had been a gift from Satine, so many years ago.

Protection, more ornamental meant then to actually be worn for other then ceremonial purpose. But a few adjustment had allowed Obi-Wan to use it for battle too and the metal was of good quality and make with a shield generator implemented.

Good protection for the one wearing it.

In this case, Obi-Wan.

()()()

“I still don’t really understand, why does Master Obi-Wan have to wear armor to go to a negotiation?” Ahsoka questioned, resting her chin on her knees with her arms around her legs as she watched the tent where Obi-Wan was getting ready. “I mean, can’t he just show up in his usual outfit?”

“The Uinta group is military inclined, they respect Jedi as warriors but have certain standards. Obi-Wan has to live up to those standards to measure up to them properly. Ergo the armor, I’m more surprised he has armor honestly.” Anakin hummed as he worked on his mech arm with a tiny multitool, just getting a bit of grit out of it.

They heard a shift and Anakin looked up from his arm, a greeting on his lips that froze as he took in his former master.

Obi-Wan looked…

Force above.

He looked like a proper warrior, a few short beaded braids framing his face and Anakin’s mind told him it was warrior braids. But the real kicker to all of it was the armor.

It reminded Anakin ever so faintly of Jango Fett but Obi-Wan’s was silver and green, a few dents and rips here and there to show he had taken a few hits.

The weight of it had changed his master’s gait.

Obi-Wan had always moved with a steady pace or an almost dancing pace when in battle. Now he prowled like a released nexus, hungry for its prey.

Faintly Anakin heard someone drop a crate and a low curse as it seemed to hit said persons foot but he couldn’t take his eyes of Obi-Wan as the man moved towards him, the braids swinging lightly with each move and his saber tapping against the deep green kama the man wore.

“I’m amazed this still fits me so well, its been a long time since I wore this and I was a much younger man then.” Was the first thing out of Obi-Wan’s mouth, a chuckle in the air.

“You look really good Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka chirped, beaming up at him. “You kind of remind me of some of the holo-records of old Mandalorian warriors even.”

Nodding faintly with a small smile, Obi-Wan patted his hip lightly. “It should, this was a gift from Duchess Satine long ago, it was modeled on ancient Mandalorian Generals and warriors.” He hesitated a bit. “Some would also consider it partly a courting gift but since it came without sigil or family marks, its just a gift.” His smile wavered a bit.

‘Then she’s a fool.’ Anakin thought but didn’t say. Looking at Obi-Wan now, Anakin felt a massive amount relief that he had strong shields that kept Obi-Wan from seeing how much he wanted him.

“Sirs?” The three looked to Cody who was standing there, wearing his bucket and holding out a comm to Obi-Wan. “Communication from the Uinta leader.”

“Ah, thank you Cody.” Obi-Wan accepted it and let himself get lost in the comm.

And therefor he didn’t notice how when Cody removed his helmet to slowly trace his eyes over the general, the commander’s eyes darkening in desire as he watched his General.

‘Kriff, I’m not the only one who likes the look it seems.’ Anakin clenched his hand on his tool and tried not to stab himself in the arm.


	2. Awaken the flames of desire

Laughing contently as he rubbed his now sore shoulder after being slammed into the ground and then held in a very tight thigh lock by Fives, Obi-Wan nodded to the grinning man. “Good match my friend, you troopers do earn your armor quite earnestly I’d say.” Obi-Wan rolled his shoulder a bit, hearing it crack.

‘I’ll have to speak with Helix, make sure it’s not too damaged outside of bruising.’ Obi-Wan mused to himself.

When Fives approached him to ask for a hand on hand spar, Obi-Wan had been uncertain until the man pulled out some rather impressive puppy eyes which had the Jedi agreeing with a few rules in place.

Obi-Wan would dig out his armor, he was not allowed the Force while fighting and it was _only_ hand to hand, no weapons of any kind allowed which had Fives whooping in joy before bouncing over to the little stamped down area where the troopers had been sparring earlier, the grass already torn up.

That of course got everyone’s attention when Obi-Wan came out of his tent dressed in his mando’a armor, adjusting the vambraces and pauldrons before heading to Fives.

And that again lead to the crowd gathered around, cheering their favorite on though Obi-Wan felt a warm glow in his stomach as everyone from the 212th cheered him on while Anakin jeered at them both playfully and Ahsoka was taking bets.

He ignored the latter because honestly if Anakin wasn’t stepping in to stop it then Obi-Wan shouldn’t either.

He honestly hadn’t expected to loose so thoroughly, but Fives showed the superior hand to hand combat the troopers were trained with, an experienced ARC trooper as he was he took the victory after a good fifteen minutes of hand to hand though Obi-Wan would like to say he put up a good fight.

Bouncing a bit, Fives wiped the sweat off his face with a giant grin. “Does that mean I get to take a prize despite you being a Jedi?” He chirped hopefully as the troopers either grumbled or laughed and cheered around them, people paying up lost bets.

Pausing, Obi-Wan leveled his eyes at Fives with a curious face. ‘Right, the victor gets to claim a prize. Forgot about that.’ Pulling up a smile, Obi-Wan shrugged while ignoring the pain in his shoulder at the action. “To the victor the spoils my friend, name your prize.” Obi-Wan chuckled while brushing some grass off his sliver vambrace.

Tapping his lips, Fives eyes suddenly lit up in some mischievousness but also darkened a bit but before Ob-Wan could analyze it, the man stepped closer and cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s head, ducking his head for the last few inches and pressed his lips against Obi-Wan.

If he had truly wanted, he could have stopped it of course.

But he did say Fives could name his prize and a kiss was not the worst thing Obi-Wan could give away.

Actually…

Swaying a bit into the man, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but lean into the kiss with a low noise, arms coming up to rest his hands on Five’s chest plate as he realized just how long it was since someone had kissed him and Fives smelled quite nice and there was a faint taste of caff on the others lips.

There was a buzzing in his ears when Fives pulled back, grinning at him before winking at Obi-Wan. “I hope we can spar again some day General, this was fun.” He chirped, fingers lingering in Obi-Wan’s hair before pulling back, whistling in satisfaction.

Blinking a bit, Obi-Wan licked his lips before huffing lightly in amusement. “Well, that could easily be arranged.” He chuckled faintly, not seeing Cody turn bright red behind him or Anakin flailing and falling off the crate he had been sitting on as the blond Jedi looked close to spitting fire.

No, Obi-Wan was busier wondering if he should have enjoyed that kiss as much as he did.

But ah, to the victor goes the spoils.


	3. Stripped out of armor

Laughing quietly as he stood and shimmied his boxers down to catcalls and whistles, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but flush at the appreciative eyes lingering over him all over the tent as they took in Obi-Wan’s pale and freckled skin, eyes lingering on pink scars of varying age in a manner that almost felt like a caress.

“I will have to admit, when you all invited me for sabbac, this was not what I expected to happen.” Obi-Wan settled back down in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he handed over the plain white boxers he had been wearing.

Grinning as he snatched the boxers off the table to playfully wiggle them, Waxer winked at him. “Well General, we don’t really have credits so it ends up being either ration betting or strip sabbac.” He waggled his brows suggestively as he handed the boxers to Boil.

“And usually I’m the first one nude,” Boil smirked wryly at his Jedi, eyes lingering on Obi-Wan’s chest. “So I have to walk through the camp nude and try to avoid Commander Tano if she’s around.” He snorted and then glared at the rest of the 212th when several sniggered in amusement and Obi-Wan couldn’t help a little laugh too as he had seen Boil trying to stealth his way through the camp.

Cody just let out a small, wounded noise as he sat with his head in his hands as his vod continued teasing their Jedi, hoping that things would calm down though frankly he was peeking through his hands at Obi-Wan too.

All that pale skin, scars that needed worship, freckles that needed exploration… kark this would fuel a good few wanking fantasies, of that Cody was sure but really it was also kinda degrading for their General even if he took it with good humor.

“So does that mean I’ll have to sneak through the camp naked now?” Obi-Wan chortled, sitting back in the chair at the sabbac table.

Sniggering in return, Waxer winked. “Well you could do what Boil sometimes does to get his lower blacks back and offer a blowjob to the winner which would be me.” He said in his usual cheer and obviously a joke though Cody knew that Boil did indeed blow Waxer to get clothing back once in a while.

But to say that to their General!

No, that was way beyond inappropriate and his head snapped up from his hand to glare at the trooper, ready to rip Waxer a new one.

Only their General made a considering noise then slid under the table, Waxer choking on his own saliva in surprise as the redhead popped up between his legs with a wicked smirk.

Cody felt the saliva in his mouth dry up as there was a sudden hush, everyone watching Obi-Wan quite gracefully get Waxer out of his blacks since the trooper had managed to loose his armor but not the blacks yet. “Tell me if I do it wrong.” Obi-Wan winked up at him and before Waxer could say anything else, gave a slow, long lick along the stiffening shaft.

Waxer wheezed, his hands flailing uncertainly before he settled one on Obi-Wan’s head, eyes wide and darkening with arousal as his veiny cock was lapped at by a skillful tongue.

Boil let out a quiet curse then pushed the table so everyone could see their General, every one equally shocked yet thrilled as their Jedi teased Waxer with his mouth and hand, one graceful, calloused hand at the base of Waxer’s cock and his mouth wrapped around the glistening top to lap up the precum.

The bald trooper suddenly let out a small growl and thrust slowly, fucking into the Jedi’s mouth.

They could only watch as Obi-Wan shifted his hands to hold onto the chair instead, going lax to let Waxer fuck his mouth while glancing up with dark green eyes, full of surprised arousal and need.

“Kark General…” Boil breathed out reverently before reaching out and running a hand along the man’s spine, watching as it arched up until Obi-Wan’s nicely rounded ass, cock slowly becoming erect as it twitched under him.

Waxer was now cupping one cheek while holding onto Obi-Wan’s hair with the other, grunting quietly as he was fucking into the others mouth, going deeper and deeper as Obi-Wan let him, just drooling around him while holding onto the chair and letting out choked mewling noises.

Needy noises.

Wanting noises.

“Fripping stars General, your beard feels real nice and your throat is just… fuck.” Waxer gasped.

‘Frip it, I’m weak.’ Cody growled internally, getting up and passing by the others vode, some of them looking nervous until Cody dropped down on his knees behind Obi-Wan to grasp those meaty ass cheeks and grope the man properly, Obi-Wan gagging on Waxer in surprise which had the trooper pull back quickly to let him breath.

Obi-Wan let out a low, rasping noise before pushing back into Cody’s grasp and opening his mouth again without a word.

Eager.

“Kark General, you just really want someone to take care of you, huh?” Cody groaned before looking around the tent. The 212th were a rather large group, tightly knitted and most of them had fantasies about their General.

And now they had their General on his knees and naked in front of them, literally being throat fucked with Cody’s hands on his ass. “Does anyone have lube and condoms?” Cody ventured, giving utterly in.

If Obi-Wan wanted to give himself over then the 212th would utterly adore to take care of him and fuck him until he was sore and limp.

Their sexy, armor dressed Jedi they had strip sabbac’d out of it.

Helix quickly handed something over and Cody grunted in approval when he saw the bacta laced lube. ‘He’s gonna need it.’ Cody thought wickedly as he slicked his fingers while licking his lips, the sweet smell of the lube and bacta mix filling the air.

Just as Cody placed one finger to the tight pucker, Waxer spilled himself down the Jedi’s throat with a deep groan of satisfaction, everyone watching as Obi-Wan’s throat contracted as he swallowed before pulling back, panting and shaking slightly with sweat pooling in the small of his back.

Licking his lips, Obi-Wan looked up and then back, meeting the gazes of his troopers with eyes shiny with lust before wiggling his ass against the finger waiting to press inside of him. “Who’s next?” He rasped out, grinning obscenely with swollen, cherry red lips.

Groaning, Cody pushed his finger in as Boil pushed Waxer off the chair to take his place. “Frip General, we’re going to ruin you.” He shuddered, licking his lips.

Obi-Wan glanced back once, Boil’s hand in his hair as the man gripped lightly. “…Promise, Cody? Lets see if you can hold it.” He rasped out, a wicked look on his face before turning back to Boil and opening his mouth, his muscles clenching around Cody’s finger.

‘Utterly going to ruin you, leave you dripping with cum.’ Cody shuddered before eagerly preparing Obi-Wan. He wanted to see that.

He’d also have to karking thank Fives for giving them this opportunity by winning the spar and kissing the General… later, much later.


	4. Demanding Commander

Waking naked with morning wood isn’t exactly a shock or new to him but Cody did think he had more control than that as he wondered what had happened last night… and then said last night comes back to him.

The strip sabbac, their utterly nude General, Waxer’s teasing remark, Obi-Wan smirk and crawling naked between Waxer’s legs…

Well that explained it and sitting up with his half hard cock, Cody glanced around the tent to find most of the others still sleeping, a few having left the tent and everyone with a blanket around themselves, some snoring and others quiet.

In the middle however laid their General on a thin mattress, his back towards Cody and his hair a wonderful dis-array compared to the usual neat state and Cody took a moment to just look while licking his lips.

Curled up on his side with a blanket tucked tightly around him, a disheveled Obi-Wan was covered in bites, hickies and scratches over his neck and shoulders but not a trace of cum was left on him despite the 212th using him well last night.

Eyeing the man uncertainly, Cody finally crawled from his place, being careful not to wake any of the others, to curl under the blanket and against his General’s back, nuzzling the nape lightly.

His back bore the same signs as the others neck and shoulders, all the same bites and hickies and starting bruises from the night before with all of them and Cody swallowed thickly before reaching down and gently prodding a finger between Obi-Wan’s fingerprint covered cheeks.

Force, Obi-Wan’s pucker was swollen and warm to touch, still a bit slick despite being cleaned up well last night and the Jedi shifted a bit at the touch with a soft noise.

Most likely sore and over sensitive even in his sleep.

And yet Cody continued lightly rubbing at it, his cock going from half hard to rock hard as little mewls escaped the still asleep Jedi as he rocked back against the finger.

Letting out a quiet curse while licking his lips, Cody pulled his hands away only to reach for the lube bottle, pulling over the mostly empty lube bottle and squirted a bit on his fingers before reaching down, rubbing two against the still slightly stretched opening.

Slowly he pressed in two fingers, holding his breath when Obi-Wan let out a louder noise and looked dazedly over his shoulder.

Then he shuddered when Obi-Wan just mewled and raised one leg until the foot was flat and the knee pointed up, giving Cody space, silently accepting.

Pressing them in, Cody pressed kisses and light bites to Obi-Wan’s nape and spine, hushing him gently when Obi-Wan whined. “Shhh, don’t want to wake the others Obi’ka.” He whispered heatedly against pale and freckled skin.

Shuddering, Obi-Wan nodded and Cody watched in enthrallment as Obi-Wan fisted and opened his hands while biting his bottom lip, the wet squelches below sounding utterly obscene along with the tightening of Obi-Wan’s over sensitive body.

Two fingers became three, Obi-Wan’s body expanding easily around them as Cody worked his fingers and he grunted when Obi-Wan let out a quietly desperate sound, running his other hand soothingly along the man’s flank.

Finally determining the man ready, Cody pulled out his fingers and tugged the lube over again, getting what little was left into his palm to slick himself up before wiping his hand on the blanket. And then he was entering heaven again.

Warm and tight and wet, Obi-Wan’s breaths shaking and his body pulsing just like last night but quieter as they tried not to wake the others still sleeping. Cody didn’t stop until his coarse hairs meet the fleshy curve of Obi-Wan’s ass, his chest pressed to the others back and for a long moment they just laid there, breathing, trying to calm down before Cody reached around and placed three fingers on Obi-Wan’s bottom lip.

A warm tongue flickered over them before welcoming them in, a warm and soft suction before Cody fucked Obi-Wan’s mouth slowly with his fingers. “That will keep you quieter.” He growled quietly into the others ear, rolling his hips slowly as Obi-Wan indeed let out a muffled noise around the fingers that were simultaneously fucking into his mouth.

It was slow, both tired from last night, but good, all wet and tight and intimate, that gorgeous mouth wrapped around his fingers and that sensitive ass speared on his cock as Cody lavished new bites and sucks on the others neck and nape, making sure to leave his marks behind.

‘Let General Skywalker see,’ He thought possessively, suddenly ramming a bit harder into Obi-Wan and he must have hit the prostate dead on with how Obi-Wan let out a choked sob of pleasure, Cody’s free hand moving from soothing the flank to finding a nipple, rolling the hard and sensitive nub as he whispered filthy things into his Jedi’s ear. ‘Let everyone see the 212th got to claim him.’ Cody smirked as he nipped at the lobe of Obi-Wan’s ear.

Sexy Obi-Wan, sassy Obi-Wan, beautiful Obi-Wan speared on their cocks and choking on them as he blew them eagerly.

When Obi-Wan came, it was almost painfully little, tiny spurts from his cock even as Cody blew off more properly, the pleasure robbing him of his senses for a while before slowly coming back to Obi-Wan still sucking desperately on his fingers and a quick reach down with the hand that had been occupied with a nipple confirmed Cody’s suspicion.

Still hard.

Wrapping his fingers around the hot silky length, Cody slowly teased the head with his thumb and jerked the other off until Obi-Wan climaxed in those tiny spurts with a pitiful little sob of over stimulation and pleasure, his muscles rippling around Cody’s softening cock.

Still the Jedi sucked more lazily on Cody’s fingers, wrapping his tongue around them as Cody’s cock tried valiantly to rise but ultimately failed. Yet the commander didn’t withdraw, nuzzling at Obi-Wan’s sweaty nape. “You know General… you’re just perfect.” He whispered with a shallow thrust of his softened cock.

He got a sweet, muffled mewl in response and a hard suck on his fingers.

Kark, once his body was ready he couldn’t wait to frip this Jedi _again_ but next time he was doing it face to face.

He wanted to _see_ the other fall apart in pleasure, damn it all to Sith hells.


	5. Aftercare of the aftermath

Wet with multiple loads of cum from the _very_ overwhelming and pleasurable night, cramping somewhat with his stomach distending ever so slightly, Obi-Wan shuddered heavily. The troopers had used him well, there was no doubt about that with the amount of cum both on and in him as he laid among pillows and blankets like a dais with his marked up thighs spread and seed oozing lightly.

He couldn’t even count how many loads he must have taken for all of it to be possible and he felt too tired to even try to move, to close his trembling legs.

And when he felt a touch to his knee, gently pushing his legs more apart, he whimpered in protest.

Instantly lips kissed his knee before there was a low hushing noise. “Shh, no ner Jetii, not gonna… just gonna clean you.” The voice murmured and Obi-Wan was pretty sure that was Cody.

But it was hard to tell when he was so tired and he couldn’t open his eyes right now with his face covered in semen.

A warm flannel started carefully brushing along his leg though, a hand holding his knee as the gentle touch cleaned, slowly petting and tilting Obi-Wan’s leg for best access.

After a moment he felt the pillows dip by his head before another pair of hands joined the cleanup effort, slowly washing Obi-Wan’s face with the focus on his eyes first so Obi-Wan could open his eyes to squint up at Helix and then glance down to confirm Cody’s focused face as the Commander cleaned Obi-Wan’s lower half.

A third trooper joined them, Gregor, as he slowly started washing with a third warm flannel over Obi-Wan’s market up chest and stomach, some of it having started to dry a bit.

Helix focused on Obi-Wan’s face, beard and hair, trying to not be too rough to get it out.

Slowly but steadily the three managed to get the exhausted Jedi semi clean because honestly to get him fully clean he’d need a bath or shower with soap and outside of breathing and making the occasional noise, Obi-Wan hadn’t moved on his own.

He was just so tired.

The 212th had used him _hard_ and he had no energy left even with the Force to bolster himself, everything was sore and tired and when Cody pressed the heel of his hand to Obi-Wan’s still distended stomach, the Jedi let out a pitiful little cry but made no other move to escape or protest.

“Shh, I’m sorry Obi-Wan,” Cody crooned in worry, frowning slightly as teary eyes focused back on him with a glazed expression. “But we can’t let that stay there. We need to clean out the bedding too… but we’ll take care of it, promise.” Cody murmured before shifting around, Helix and Gregor pulling back to allow Cody to lift the Jedi up bridal style from the nest of blankets and pillows.

And then he was moving, out into the sunlight and over towards one of the sun warmed river pools around the camp.

Drowsing slightly against Cody, Obi-Wan only became aware of the situation once more when Cody slid him down into the water, Waxer already in it to accept the Jedi to cage him into his body, supporting and keeping Obi-Wan afloat.

“There we go cyare,” Waxer whispered tenderly, nuzzling his cheek as he leaned back against a rock for support, his arms around Obi-Wan.

One hand came down to the stomach and Obi-Wan let out a protesting noise, the back of his head falling back on Waxer’s shoulder. “I know, I know, but it has to come out.” The ghost trooper murmured, not cruel but firm as he carefully pressed.

Shuddering hard, Obi-Wan felt himself being emptied, felt all that semen, countless loads being pushed out of him and he tried aid, to push with his muscles but he was gaping so much, his muscles so loose.

There was a splash and Obi-Wan managed to lift his head enough to see Boil in front of him before closing his eyes as the trooper started gently massaging soap in little even circles into Obi-Wan’s beard.

When the troopers said they’d take care of him, they clearly meant it and before long Obi-Wan had gotten a careful scrub down with proper soap, special attention paid to hair before a straw was placed to his lips, electrolyte drink filling his mouth with an overly sweet but satisfying hydration.

Blinking, Obi-Wan wondered if he passed out a moment because the next thing he knew, Gregor was carefully slipping him back into the nest of pillows and blankets, only clean now, the tent aired out for the musk and sweat and scent of cum.

A blanket, softer than the military standard ones, were wrapped around him along with a soft pair of flannel pj’s but before Gregor could leave, Obi-Wan managed to wrap his hand around the man’s wrist, letting out a soft whimper.

“Aw General,” Gregor cooed in concern before lifting the blanket and crawling in under, tucking Obi-Wan to his chest while carefully arranging him so nothing of the other man was touching anything too sensitive like the utterly drained dry cock resting on Obi-Wan’s thigh inside the pants, his dark red and puffy nipples or his rear. “It’s alright, you’re not alone.” Gregor promised, arm’s resting around him, somewhere above the small of his back.

Closing his eyes again, Obi-Wan nodded weakly, not bothering to try for word with how sore his throat was, and then just settled.

He was exhausted, used so _well_ and just ready for some sleep.

And yet he couldn’t help but wonder about the next time they may have the time for an encore, he wouldn’t mind it so much for all that he hated the cockring, all those sweet compliments and endearments whispered into his skin.

Oh yes, he wouldn’t mind repeating this long encounter even as he tiredly heard Helix tut in worry.


	6. Worship

Seated on Waxer’s cock, Obi-Wan shook like a leaf in hurricane as he supported himself with his hands on the man’s chest, feeling multiple hands gently stroke and rub at his sides and chest in an attempt to calm him down, Obi-Wan’s breath hitching and gasping.

Of course, after the things they had done together, this alone wouldn’t be enough to have him in such a state.

However, Boil’s fingers gently rubbing inside of him along with Waxer’s cock totally could and with a whine of pleasure, Obi-Wan let himself slide down until he was supporting himself on his elbows instead, Waxer’s shaking hands running through his hair as Boil continued steadily opening Obi-Wan up for a second cock.

They were going to double team him, fill him up as Obi-Wan had never been filled before.

With Boil dotting ticklish kisses all over Obi-Wan’s lower back as he works, kneeling between Waxer’s legs as Obi-Wan is straddling the man’s hip still.

It feels mind numbing and amazing, makes it hard for Obi-Wan to think but the few thoughts he does manage to hold onto as he groans and drools onto Waxer’s collarbone is how amazing the troopers are.

How lovely the vode are, how gentle the 212th are with him.

How respectful they are when they are working and being professional, only to know when they can take time off and take… ‘care’ as they say of Obi-Wan.

It was just utterly amazing and Obi-Wan knew he was repeating himself but it was just gorgeous to feel how they filled him up and used him well, how well they care for him after, medicating him, feeding and cuddling him for long hours or even just not touching him at all if that is what Obi-Wan needs.

Always a tea in reach if he needs, always a hand to hold, always a gentle hug and not just sex.

They cared for him in ways Obi-Wan hadn’t experienced and it terrified him to think if they might be taken from him, if they died, if he died…

He was their commanding officer, he shouldn’t be doing this but Jedi shouldn’t be in involved in a galactic war either, they were _peace_ keepers and negotiators.

And so he let them have him, let them all have him as long as they wanted him, as long as they loved him and he whined quietly when he felt a gentle hand in his hair, Boil whispering that he was going to pull his fingers out to make place for his cock and Obi-Wan felt his mind go blank because it was all he wanted, he wanted them filling him, he wanted it _all_ as he felt Waxer bite at his shoulder and ear, leave marks.

‘I love them, I love _all_ of them.’ Was the last full thought and then it all disappeared in _heat_ and the sensation of stretching and musky sweat.

“Ah, ah, ah!”

()()()()

Grimacing at the ceiling, Anakin resisted the urge to reach into his own pants but kark, his master and the troopers weren’t being cautious at all.

They _knew_ that Anakin was here and yet Obi-Wan’s arousal and theirs were filling the air and normally Anakin would ignore it but Obi-Wan was screaming his pleasure into the Force, almost to the point where Anakin could imagine him and frankly it was a good think Ahsoka had those lessons at the temple!

He could tell what was happening by what Obi-Wan was letting of into the Force, it was almost visceral and that made his own tenting issue very difficult to deal with.

He’d always known Obi-Wan was attractive and he had chosen to ignore it for very obvious reasons thank you very much, and later on, he had Padme, his love, his angel, his light.

But that didn’t mean he was blind and he certainly wasn’t blind to how Obi-Wan had looked in armor, how he had prowled while looking powerful and predatory, how Anakin had wanted to make the other submit and then make him cry in bliss.

And now he had the actual fucking flavor of Obi-Wan’s pleasure in the Force on his tongue, could imagine the man on his knees being taken by two cocks, could feel his own skin almost twitch with the sensation of teeth biting or hands exploring and it was…

‘Stang this osik!’ Anakin snarled and sat up in his dark room, shoving his hand into his sleeping pants and closing the leather covered mech hand around his hand.

It was so easy to imagine it was Obi-Wan’s like this, without any nerve receptors the hand could feel foreign at time and this time it was spurring Anakin on as he imagined Obi-Wan’s face in pleasure, eyes closed tightly as he jerked himself to Obi-Wan’s pleasure, imaging Obi-Wan under him, imaging filling the other, imagining the _sounds_.

The visuals in his head, his own hand and that karking pleasured Force aura was enough, he shot off in his own sleep pants into his hand, glumly thinking about how doomed he was while still basking in the afterglow.

‘Would he let me fuck him too?’ He couldn’t help but think desperately.


	7. Oh Ani

The longer she was laughing, literal tears streaming down her flushed but still beautiful face from laughing so hard, the more red Anakin was turning as he sat with his head in his hands, peeking through his fingers at his wife.

“Padme!” He finally whined after five minutes.

Snort giggling and covering her mouth, her shoulder shaking, Padme waved her other hand at him in the holo. “S-Sorry, just…five minutes more, give me five minutes.” She wheezed before leaving the holo range, Anakin still able to hear her laughing faintly as she moved about.

She returned after five minutes though, still snorting as she wiped her face with a tissue.

‘Her grin is so big it must be making her face ache.’ Anakin mused, pouting at his wife.

She glanced at him and let out a snort giggle before shaking herself and taking a deep breath. “Okay, alright then. So, he’s literally projecting his sexcapades into the Force and turning you on?” Padme finally asked, snorting a bit.

Nodding, a tiny bit misereble, still nervous and a bit overwhelmed by her response, Anakin pouted even more as he dropped his hands to his lap. “He’s really enjoying himself, any Force sensitive can literally feel it if they’re around here when he’s busy with them and honestly, it’s a bit shocking. Cause Obi-Wan usually has such control and he’s a private person, but with them…” Anakin trailed off.

Rubbing her chin, sitting back, Padme gave a thoughtful hum. “I imagine they make him feel so good he kind of loses his mind a bit. Anything else doesn’t make sense because as you say, he is a private person Obi-Wan.” She chuckled softly, brushing her fluffy dress out a bit and if Anakin had to take a stab in the dark, she was in her office at the Rotunda with how she was dressed.

A beautiful, low neck dark blue with purple trimmings dress with bell sleeves, her waist trimmed in with the upper corset part of it, several skirts layering it out along with her hair set up in a beautiful braided ensemble.

Not quite a Naboo Queen but still obviously quite the setup, especially with the golden jewelry.

Force he loved her.

“So you want to fuck him.” Padme’s words made him cringe back into reality as he squirmed in his seat.

It wasn’t like he was going to ask Obi-Wan for a fuck unless Padme approved!

She was his wife, he wasn’t a cheating miserable skunk after all but if Padme said yes…

She was frowning a bit now, stroking her skirt while staring at her knees.

Anakin’s heart sunk and he shifted forward. “Hey…” He whispered, waiting until Padme looked up before he smiled softly. “I love you. Regardless of anything else angel, I love you with all my heart. It’s just that…” He hesitated.

Her face softened at that. “You love Obi-Wan too. Just not like you love me huh?” She sat back in her chair and hummed softly.

Scratching nervously at the back of his neck, Anakin shrugged slightly. “I’ve always loved Obi-Wan. Just in different ways. And he’s always been sexy but I’ve just… you know, ignored it for my own sanity sake.” He grimaced a bit before biting his lips. “But right now it’s very hard to ignore it.”

Padme frowned a bit before realization set in. “The projection. With you feeling his pleasure in the Force…” She trailed off.

“Padme, I can practically _taste_ him, see him…Force the way his pleasure basically swamps everything in the Force, it wouldn’t take much for me to _be_ him and feel everything happening to him secondhand,” Anakin explained to his wife, snorting at her shocked look. “Yeah, it’s that visceral. Even someone impotent could get a secondhand orgasm from it if they were Force sensitive I think.” He breathed out while scrubbing his hands through his curls.

They both turned silent, Padme clearly thoughtful and Anakin leaving her to her thoughts with hope in his heart.

Maybe…

If she said yes, if Obi-Wan said yes…

He swallowed heavily, trying not to get ahead of himself but fuck, the things he could imagine doing to Obi-Wan, things he had found on the holonet when he was a teen, wanking himself raw, the things he had been feeling lately that indicated that Obi-Wan would be more than open for it…

He couldn’t help a shudder as his rather sore dick rose in interest.

The downside of wanking with a mech hand covered in leather was that it could be a bit raw. ‘Condom might help that next time’ Anakin mused before snapping back to attention when Padme cleared her throat.

She was watching him closely. “I love you Anakin,” His heart sunk a bit only to rise when she smiled softly. “And I know you love me. As long as you keep on remaining open and honest with me, and you take an STD checkup, I don’t mind if you want to sleep with Obi-Wan. As _long_ as he’s okay with it and you’re honest with him too.” She gave him a severe look.

And there was the catch.

Wincing, Anakin thought it over.

The STD checkup wasn’t so bad, easy to do and something they did anyhow cause you never knew what you could catch out in the galaxy from tainted blood so Jedi had checkups for that after every mission if they were injured at any point. Anakin remembered vividly when Obi-Wan caught syphilis from a pirate that had punched Obi-Wan in the mouth, Obi-Wan’s teeth cutting up the knuckles of the man.

From there he had gotten the man’s blood in his mouth and voila, syphilis without sex.

It had taken Obi-Wan a month of antibiotics and bacta and a few other medications to deal with the side effects of syphilis like the sores, headaches, nausea and fever.

It had honestly been a bit hellish for Anakin to watch his usually so active and dignified master barely manage to get up from the couch because of his joint aches and headache in only his ruffled sleep wear, Obi-Wan being sweaty and disheveled the entire time as Anakin had run so many errands for Obi-Wan and tried to make sure the man had tea and food at all times to keep him from having to do any unnecessary amount of walking.

‘But telling him…’ That was the part that got Anakin nervous, telling Obi-Wan that he was married…

But it wouldn’t be fair to engage in even casual sex unless he was honest.

Obi-Wan wasn’t a random one night stand or stranger.

Slowly, Anakin nodded with a small, tired sigh. “You’re right. I’ll tell him.” He murmured, his mouth feeling dry and his body too tight and tense.

“And if he says no, that’s it. No grudges Anakin, no pouting, be a proper gentleman about it.” Padme stated sternly, her brows raised and her eyes expectant.

Nodding a lot quicker to that, Anakin smiled lovingly. “Of course, if he says no, that’s it. I’m not a monster, Padme.” He huffed, a tiny bit offended.

She just rolled her eyes and blew a kiss at him that had Anakin mellow out again with a grin.

“When are you going to ask him?” Padme shifted in her seat, raising one leg above the other under her skirt as she watched him curiously.

Rubbing his chin, Anakin let out a thoughtful hum. “Well, not right now for sure. He’s way too sore for anything. But maybe in two or three days? I can smell bacta off him so he might be ready by then.” He frowned to himself, missing Padme’s amused eyes as she shook her head.

‘Men. At least he’s thoughtful enough.’ Padme thought in exasperated fondness, watching her silly husband with a loving smile.


	8. Dick sticking

“Um, Obi-Wan, could I talk with you for a second, alone?”

Pausing at Anakin’s uncertain voice, Obi-Wan flashed Cody a small smile before turning to his former padawan, raising his brow.

Anakin just gestured for Obi-Wan to follow, indicating that yes, this was a properly private conversation he didn’t want anyone to hear, not even their troopers. And with that Obi-Wan let the other lead him over to the row of trees, still remaining within sight distance of the camp but far enough not to be listened in on.

Whatever he expected when Anakin opened his mouth, it was not what came out of it.

“I don’t know if you’re aware master, but you’re projecting _really_ loudly and heavily into the Force when you’re with the troopers.” Anakin talked quickly, in a rush, his tanned cheeks turning pink as he tried to get it all out.

It became sort of jumbled and only a full decade of Anakin decoding allowed Obi-Wan to pierce together what the other said as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

When he finally did, his face started to burn as he dropped his arms, squeaking a bit. “Oh Force, I… oh _Force!_ ” Suddenly Obi-Wan was very glad that Ahsoka was still at the temple for her exams and that there was a slight breeze, because his skin was burning and it felt like bliss to his heated cheeks below the beard.

Anakin grinned a bit before shifting again, awkwardly tugging on his glove. “But yeah, that brings me to the other part.” He stated, only for Obi-Wan to cut him off.

“I’ll be more careful in the future Anakin, Ahsoka won’t be feeling that.” Obi-Wan squeaked, feeling horribly embarrassed and also a bit ashamed.

Force had he really been letting himself go that much into the Force?

“Oh,” Anakin reached up, rubbing the back of his neck with his flesh hand. “That’s good. Yeah that was one thing I was worried about but also… um, I’m married. To Padme Amidala… and ugh… I wanted to ask if you would be willing to sleep with me?” Anakin bumbled out.

Once more only slightly over a decade he had known the other kept Obi-Wan from dropping his jaw as he stared at Anakin.

Which seemed to make the blond even more nervous than before as Obi-Wan stood there with his arms along his side. “You can say no of course!” Anakin waved his hands in surrender before hesitating, taking a step closer and settling his hands on Obi-Wan’s waist. “Or… you could say yes and we could have a friends with benefit kind of thing going?” He tacked on, cautiously hopeful.

“…Ignoring the whole, a Jedi being married being a vow to another place than the order,” Anakin winced a bit at Obi-Wan’s incredulous tone. “Why in Force name should I let you into my bed Anakin?”

Taking a deep breath, Anakin kept his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips though the grasp was light and could easily be broken and was clearly summoning his courage. “Because I love you more than as a friend, because I want to make you feel good and I think we can feel good together, I talked with Padme and she said it was alright and if you say no, that’s it and we’ll never talk about it again.” He talked slower this time but was clearly nervous as he kept shifting on his feet.

Blinking, Obi-Wan stared at Anakin.

That had the blond quirking his lips a bit. “Oh come on master, you must have known I went through the usual padawan crush everyone has,” He teased slightly before shrugging. “I just never grew out of mine properly, I’ll always love you, I’ll always worry about you and I’ll always care. And I’m glad you’re having fun with your men, I’m glad they make you feel good… but I kinda want to make you feel good too, if you’d let me, cause I can think of a lot of ways I could make you feel good. Things I used to dream about doing to you back when I was a padawan.” Now Anakin was flushing bright red up to his ears.

Properly flabbergasted, Obi-Wan could do nothing but laugh as he let his head fall forward to rest on Anakin’s collarbone. “Force above Anakin… I’m not an object to be passed around for sex.” He half laughed.

That had Anakin’s hands flying off him. “NOT WHAT I MEANT!” He yelped, holding his hands high above his head when Obi-Wan glanced up with an amused look.

“No?” Obi-Wan chuckled a bit.

Anakin whined a bit, squirming. “Look, I know I’m stupid and can’t flirt worth shit and I honestly didn’t think you were interested in sex at all, you flirted with others but you never went off with anyone,” Anakin explained, taking a deep breath to try and calm down, his cheeks burning red. “. And yes, self gratification is on my mind, I’ll openly admit it but if you don’t want to do anything, I’m totally willing to let everything be and just continue forward as usual,” Anakin smiled nervously at him. “And regardless if you say yes or no, you’ll always have my respect Obi-Wan, as my former master, my friend and as someone I love.” He tacked on, face turning utterly serious for the latter part.

“Big words.” Obi-Wan teased lightly before turning thoughtful, rubbing his chin. It was true he never went off with others as far as Anakin knew. He had been very careful with his young padawan not to give him ideas after all and everything he did, he did _very_ discreetly after all, if Anakin thought he was asexual or sex repulsed… well that wasn’t so surprising actually, but as for the offer now on the table…

Anakin swallowed heavily, letting his hands drop to linger at his sides.

“…Let me think about it Anakin? This… isn’t something I’d say yes to easily.” Obi-Wan finally sighed, peering up at the other, smiling when Anakin nodded eagerly.

“Of course! Take all the time you need Obi-Wan. I don’t want you to rush this.” Anakin smiled happily at him.

“And you don’t mind if I speak with Senator Amidala?” Obi-Wan quirked his brow, snorting when Anakin blinked in confusion.

“Uh, well of course not. I mean I kind of expected you’d want to talk with her and confirm that this was on the up and up and I figured you’d have to speak with at least Commander Cody. I’m not a gross teenager or a back alley creep. I’m just… stupid sometimes and get a bit tunnel visioned when there’s something I want.” Anakin shrugged, flushing a bit.

Clearly there was a story there and Obi-Wan snorted, figuring he could ask Padme.

“I might have been objectifying you a bit in how I talked while trying to get this all approved and Padme wasn’t so fond of that, so I had to explain what I meant.” Or Anakin could fess up, looking a tad guilty and ashamed as he stuck his hands into his belt loops while kicking at the ground.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan paused before leaning up and pressing a lingering kiss to Anakin’s cheek. “For now, it’s a maybe Anakin. Maybe. We’ll see.” He settled on, snorting at the beam on Anakin’s face.

‘All of this cause he wants to stick his dick in me. But he is right, I’ll have to speak with at least Cody.’ Obi-Wan noted with amusement.

Though to be fair, he wasn’t unaware of Anakin’s former padawan crush that had never really tapered off as it should have.

And maybe a few hours stuck alone in various situation could turn into some fun hours now instead of just spent meditating, Obi-Wan would figure out that after he spoke with Padme.


	9. Padme

Settling in, Obi-Wan waited for the call to connect with a small smile on his lips, smile widening when the other finally picked up the call.

“Obi-Wan!” She greeted him with warmth, smiling happily.

“Padme, it’s nice to see you though I imagine you know what I’m calling.” Obi-Wan decided in this matter it was time for bluntness. Not that he suspected Anakin of duplicity but he could sometimes be a bit… well, idiotic and maybe misread a situation.

Padme sighed, pulling a pin out of her hair. “Ah yes, Anakin and his dick.” The two exchanged amused glances.

Relaxing, Obi-Wan nodded. “It’s all above board then?” He questioned.

Humming, Padme nodded. “If it’s fine with you, yes. I’ve always been aware that he loved you. The fact that he could actually drag his act enough together to ask you however is a surprise.” She tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Leaning forward, Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle as he caught her attention. “He did mention something about you becoming unhappy with him after you gave permission…” He pried carefully.

“Oh that,” Padme rolled her eyes a bit and shook her head, flashing Obi-Wan a brief smile. “It wasn’t horrible, it was just Anakin thinking with his dick.” She sighed.

When Obi-Wan raised his brows questioningly, Padme elaborated.

“He was speaking about all the things he could do to you, all the things he could do and so on and forth and while Anakin means it in the best way, he was being stupid in how he phrased himself,” Padme explained, brushing her skirts out as Obi-Wan raised his brows. “A bit of self gratification is good to have on ones mind but he shouldn’t only think in the way of what _he_ wants. He’s a generous lover normally, I think he was just being overly excited at the prospect.” She sighed and shook her head again.

Tapping his lip, Obi-Wan let out a small hum. “You know, that does sound like Anakin. Excited like a child in a candy shop to the point of forgetting consequences and then vomiting all over from too much candy.” He mused thoughtfully.

Difference between candy and him though is that candy doesn’t have emotions you can damage.

Padme snorted. “Exactly but honestly Obi-Wan, if you go through with this, you should know that Anakin really is a thoughtful and generous lover. He has always asked if there is something I do not want to and stopped if I was uncomfortable or just didn’t feel like it.” Padme murmured softly, picking up her cup to take a sip.

Rubbing his chin, Obi-Wan hummed in understanding, that went mostly along the lines of what Anakin had said too which also contributed to Anakin having read the situation properly. Well, that left speaking with Cody.

“I do hope you’ve been enjoying yourself with your men though, it seemed so from what Anakin was indicating.” Padme suddenly broke through his thoughts and Obi-Wan let out a small noise, coughing a bit as he turned red.

Yes, that was something he would have to deal with, especially before Ahsoka or another Jedi joined them. “Yes, the troopers have been… very accommodating to me.” Obi-Wan finally got out, voice a bit thick.

A vixen smile lurked on Padme’s lips but she didn’t make a fuss about it as some might have.

After all, Obi-Wan _was_ fucking with his men, people he were in charge of, anyone else would have wondered about chain of command and if it was willing on the part of the troopers.

A warm line traveled up Obi-Wan’s spine at that thought and he shifted slightly while licking his lips.

Well, now he wanted to shut this conversation down and go have a bit of… training, but that wouldn’t be polite.

So instead he engaged in small talk with Padme, who was sporting a knowing look as Obi-Wan shifted in his chair.

Oh, he would get his revenge at some point, she was dragging the conversation out!

‘And Cody has been checking on me five times since the conversation started!’ Obi-Wan glanced at the tent flap and then returned his eyes to politely answer Padme about the latest Senate editorials.

Sometimes it really sucked to be the one in charge and having manners when Cody was just _right_ there.


	10. His General

Frowning heavily, Cody ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s sweat slicked hair slowly, running his hand down the other Jedi’s back as he rehashed their conversation from earlier mentally.

Now, logically he knew that Obi-Wan was only slightly shorter than the troopers, however…

Like this, out of armor, out of robes, he felt bigger than the Jedi.

More muscle, not that Obi-Wan lacked any, but Cody was made to fight a war, he had built muscle from a young age and had to keep fit to survive, the weak ones in those early days were culled, though he knew the Jedi had put a stop to that practice thank the stormy winds of Kamino.

But Obi-Wan was smaller than him like this, made himself smaller to as he curled into Cody’s body and nuzzled into his neck for comfort and aftercare. It made Cody itch in need to cover the other up and hide him from the galaxy.

Not that he could hide Obi-Wan away, who was mouthing lazily at Cody’s collarbone with a lazy and sated sigh that usually brought Cody the plesured shivers.

If it wasn’t for the conversation they had before Cody decided to get his General naked, face down and hips up so Cody could redden his rear. “Are you sure about this Obi-Wan?” He murmured, his lips twitching fondly when Obi-Wan let out a lazy, inquiring noise against his skin. “About General Skywalker.” He prodded carefully.

Obi-Wan paused in mouthing against his skin, much to Cody’s mournful loss, and shifted instead to look at the other, eyes curious and slightly on guard. “What do you mean Cody? I mean, I get it if you don’t want me to, your opinion, all the troopers opinion in this matter to me.” He nuzzled lightly despite being on guard.

Despite the seriousness of the topic, Cody couldn’t help but smile at that.

Their opinion mattered.

If they said no, even one of the 212th, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t engage with Skywalker at all.

Rubbing down Obi-Wan’s spine, Cody let out a small sigh. “Alright, look… promise not to be offended?” He gently prodded, watching Obi-Wan closely as the other nodded and smiled at the Commander. “General Skywalker can be a selfish, emotionally driven, greedy prick at times, for all that his good quealities, he has a tendency to fuck up,” Cody stated bluntly, watching Obi-Wan as the others eyes widened with shock. “And I don’t want him to fuck you up, not that way at least, or to hurt you.” Cody sighed, bracing himself for whatever reaction the other might have.

Obi-Wan continued staring at him before looking down a bit.

But he wasn’t moving away from Cody, was still curled up against his body on the narrow bunk they were sharing, so that meant he wasn’t fully offended, thank all the Sithhells.

“I know… Anakin can be a bit selfish,” Obi-Wan finally started, looking up at Cody again. “But I don’t think he’d try to hurt me on purpose and he is only looking for a friends with benefits thing.” He continued slowly.

Leaning in, pausing slightly to observe Obi-Wan’s reaction only to meet with a guileless blink, Cody smiled and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple, playing with the others sweat darkened hair. “I know, but I can’t help but worry General. You’re… precious to us,” Obi-Wan colored at that, a half guilty, half pleased smile on his lips. “And I don’t want you hurting or upset. Its your decision in the end of course and I’ll present the situation to the rest of the 212th and hear what they say.” Cody pressed another kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead.

He got a sunny smile in return, Obi-Wan snuggling up against him though Cody noted the other was more thoughtful after their conversation.

Good.

Cody didn’t want the other to take his decision based on Skywalker’s desires.

If _he_ wanted it, sure, Cody was going to accept it, it was the General’s body after all and his choice who he spent time with.

But if General Skywalker hurt him then Cody reserved the right to get the 501st to put itching powder in the mans armor.

Or maybe a wor-no wait, Skywalker ate those, proteins or whatnot.

Itching powder made from the itch vir plant it was.

‘And I’m going to have my own karking conversation with Skywalker, even if it’s the last thing I do, kark rank, I’m fucking my own General, rank has nothing to do with this.’ Cody buried his nose in Obi-Wan’s hair, tightening his arms around the others warm body.

No one hurt _his_ General if Cody could help it, not even General Skywalker.


	11. Concerns

Yelping a bit as he was swung around and then lifted up, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a laugh when he saw Fives grinning up at him as he held onto Obi-Wan’s ass, getting in a few good squeezes.

He had automatically wrapped his legs around the troopers waist, so there was some support there too and now that he was aware, Obi-Wan settled his hands on Fives shoulders too for support. “Why, hello there Fives.” He grinned warmly at him, curious and interested in what the 501st was up to.

Grinning back in return, Fives gave him a wink as Obi-Wan curiously wondered where the other man’s helmet was.

Then again, said man was currently groping him in the middle of the camp, so maybe that wasn’t the first question he should have. ‘Good thing Cody made sure I was all good.’ He thought to himself.

“Well you see General, I was hoping that maybe you and me could do some private sparring.” The trooper chirped before giving a wink and a very good grope off Obi-Wan’s arse cheeks.

Chuckling faintly, resting his arms on Fives shoulders as he knotted his hands on the back of the man’s head, Obi-Wan let out a considering hum. “Well now Fives, you haven’t won a sparring this time, seems a bit unfair to me.” He teased, wiggling a bit against the armored body and grinning wickedly when he saw how those amber eyes flashed.

Now, every trooper was different, that was for sure, but Obi-Wan had gotten _very_ good at reading lust in amber eyes.

“We could do a horizontal sparring?” Fives wiggled his brows.

Humming, absently plucking at Fives hair and teasing the tips of his ears, Obi-Wan put on a faux thoughtful look that he knew was making the other impatient, feeling more than he could see Cody and the rest of the 212th amused looks.

They knew what it looked like when Obi-Wan was teasing someone after all.

Then Obi-Wan jerked to, feet hitting the ground as he pushed Fives away with a small laugh. “Or I say you have to win a proper spar before you get to wrestle me into some sheets.” He teased, giving a wink before sashaying away as Fives cursed happily, the Force throbbing with lust, want and eagerness.

“I’ll hold you to that sir!” He chirped.

Chuckling, sliding to the comm tent, Obi-Wan didn’t notice as Cody pulled a few of the older 212th troopers into a tent of their own.

()()()

Glancing about, Cody took in the thoughtful and unhappy expressions of the others. Honestly Wooley was outright glaring at the tent ceiling while tapping at his gauntlet, his lips pursed together to a white line.

“It’s the General’s body, his choice who he wants to sleep with but…” Cody paused, getting everyone’s attention again. “He is offering us the choice to say no to this, he won’t say yes to Skywalker if anyone here has issues with it.” He glanced about.

“Don’t we all?” Boil grumbled deeply, elbows resting on his thighs while tilting his head then sighing deeply, scrubbing his scalp with his hands. “Skywalker is a good General, he’s a good man but we all know there are issues with personal life and boundaries, we’ve all heard from the 501st how he is with Senator Amidala. I mean, we all remember the Clovis situation.” He prompted.

Various people grunted and Cody winced.

Oh yes, the Clovis business.

Skywalker’s _jealousy_.

Now, Obi-Wan might say that the other was out for a friends with benefit thing and that might be true. But Skywalker had a tendency to let his emotions take overhand and he was selfish at times, something they had to experience first hand, like when Skywalker had sent not only his men but also his _padawan_ at risk for R2D2. It turned out alright but that didn’t change how many people Skywalker had put into mortal danger for one droid.

That was all his emotional attachment and selfishness to get R2 back and while it had turned out alright… that wouldn’t be true forever, wasn’t true forever.

“The truth is,” Trapper sighed deeply, looking around. “In the end, it is the General’s choice what he does. We’ll present our worries and then he will do what he wants. I mean, we just saw he can say no if he wants to,” He gestured to the tent flap, the memorable scene of Fives grabbing the General and Obi-Wan laughingly teasing Fives before breaking the hold.

Nodding slowly, they all exchanged long looks before Waxer sighed and straightened up. “Alright, so we spread the words to the rest then, how long do we have to gather a response?” He turned to Cody, hand resting on Boil’s shoulder.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Cody thought it over. Obi-Wan hadn’t really given a time limit but sooner was better than later in these kinds of thing. “Forty eight hours, I need a response back by then by everyone on what they want to do with it and I’ll present it to Obi-Wan. That good?” He glanced about, getting nods before everyone started sliding out of the tent, trying to look inconspicuous.

‘It’s going to be a good long two days,’ Cody thought to himself with a sigh as he stepped out, finding Skywalker following Obi-Wan like a puppy. ‘Loooong days, I better get some nice kisses for this.’ He mused to himself.

Ah, who was he kidding, Obi-Wan’s kisses were always nice.


	12. Good General, selfish asshole

Fives was an enthusiastic and vigorous lover that gave his all when he got someone into bed and Anakin would very much like to say that he did not know that but Obi-Wan was having problems shielding it as Fives apparently was hitting all kinds of triggers. Kark, Anakin was tempted to ask the man for tips because that had to be a mix of both experience and luck.

And he was pretty sure that Obi-Wan had to be gagged or the room they were in sound proofed or something like that, because Obi-Wan’s pleasure was mounting, tinged with desperation, delight and in the beginning, thrilled surprise.

Obi-Wan still hadn’t come back with a response to him about the potential for some fun together, the troopers still going through the message but clearly that message didn’t include other clones and so, after an almost vicious wrestle match, that had ended with Obi-Wan face down on a training mat, Fives had taken his win and gotten his wrestle in the sheets, just like he had won that first kiss from obi-Wan, paving open the road for others.

And Anakin was getting really tired of rubbing himself raw to deal with the hardon he got from the residual arousal.

He could really do with som- “General Skywalker?” Pausing, Anakin turned around in surprise, peering at Commander Cody as the man saluted. “Could I have a few words in private?” The man questioned.

‘…I have a bad feeling.’ Anakin thought, even as he slapped on a smile, subtly trying to get a read on Cody’s emotions and coming up blank as Obi-Wan had taught the troopers early on in the war how to keep level when around a Jedi. “Of course Commander, please, follow me.” He gestured.

Feeling more than seeing Cody prowl behind him, Anakin felt a small layer of sweat gathering on the back of his neck.

He had a suspicion he knew what this was about and therefore lead the man right to his tent, knowing that the thick fabric would private at least a small measure of privacy.

Moving to his bunk, Anakin sat down on it and rested his elbows on his knees, peering up at the clone commander. “So, what can I help you with Commander Cody?” He chirped, trying to keep an open mind while also hoping that it really was _not_ what he thought it was about.

For a few long minutes, the trooper stared at him, a thoughtful unease filling the air between them. “Permission to speak candidly sir?” Cody finally murmured, pulling his helmet off and settling it under his arm against his hip, watching Anakin closely as he stood in front of the closed tent flaps in a loose parade rest, observing the Jedi.

Almost suspiciously.

Resisting the urge to bristle, Anakin nodded. “Of course.”

Cody’s eyes narrowed suddenly, staring at him.

It hit Anakin that Cody, just like Rex, could read the Jedi he worked with fairly well and that the commander had caught on to the suppressed emotions.

“Well, nice to see you trying to be adult about this, sir,” Cody stated, voice tight and Anakin tensed a bit. Bingo, Cody could read him just as Rex could. “So I’ll get right on point, you’re a kind person, a decent tactician and General and a good friend, willing to do almost anything for the friends you have or the family you have created,” Anakin blinked, relaxing, not having expected that to come out of the man. “But you’re also a selfish, greedy man and I don’t trust you with the General in the context you have asked for.” The commander finished, the tone so calm and easy that it took Anakin several seconds to realize what was said.

Wincing, Anakin stood quickly, Cody simply tilting his head to keep eye to eye with him. “What?!” He snapped out, outraged and bristling.

“You willfully endangered not only your men but also your padawan for a single droid, no,” Cody raised his hand when Anakin opened his mouth. “No sir, you will listen. You had no idea what could have happened that day, you simply thought on your emotions because you cared for R2D2 and well that be, you still set people in danger to death or worse in case of Commander Tano as she’d be taken captive for sure to be brought to Grievous or Dooku,” He narrowed his eyes. “Then there is your jealousy when your wife is involved, the Clovis Rush incident is well known among the troopers even if the public don’t know and _I_ worry. With what you have asked of from Obi-Wan, I highly doubt you can keep your emotions separated into a friend with benefit situation, you’re not that kind of person. You’re going to hurt him and that is the last thing I want to see happen to Obi-Wan.” Cody finished up, still standing calm and at ease in front of the closed tent flap.

Speechless, Anakin stared at him, eyes wide, all his anger draining in shock.

Eyeing him closely, realizing that Anakin was too shocked to say anything, Cody spoke up once more. “I realize though that in the end, it’s Obi-Wan’s decision, regardless of our emotions to all of this, we know that Obi-Wan can choose to go with you if he absolutely wants to as it’s his body and we also know that he’s kind…he’s going to go with you as long as we don’t disapprove too loudly. So for all our sake General Skywalker, think before you do anything we will all regret.” He finished calmly.

Licking his chapped lips, Anakin stared at the man. “…Get out.” He finally got out, his heart pounding in his chest.

Cody narrowed his eyes but nodded, turning on his heel and marching out as told.

Anakin meanwhile collapsed back on his bunk, staring at his boots as his mind churned.

Was that how he was viewed?

A selfish, jealous prick that set people in danger for his own personal desires?

Cody had softened the blow with what he had said in the beginning but…

Wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his upper arms, Anakin bit his lips, frowning heavily.

Did Obi-Wan think he _had_ to say yes, else it upset Anakin?

Feeling a bit sick, Anakin suddenly wished he hadn’t let Cody speak freely, his stomach hurting as he leaned over and pressed his forehead to his lap with a quiet, piteous whine as he reviewed situations and incidents he had indeed set someone in danger for his own desires or beliefs.


End file.
